The invention relates to a spindle motor for driving a hard disk drive having a stationary motor component and a rotatable motor component that is rotatably supported with respect to the stationary component and that is driven by an electromagnetic drive system. At least one storage disk is fixed to the rotatable motor component using some means of mounting and fastening.